worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Austin Bionic Man
Background Steve Austin was born February 5, 1942. His father, Carl, was a captain in the US Army Air Force, commanding a DC-3 nicknamed My Little Girl. While on a top-secret courier mission over the Himalayas, his plane was attacked by Japanese fighters. It was reported that Carl Austin bailed out of the plane and left the crew to die. Steve’s mother, Helen, later married Jim Elgin, who brought the family to a ranch in Ojai, California and formally adopted Steve as his son. Steve excelled at athletics, but also possessed a strong scientific streak. Fascinated by airplanes and flying, he cajoled his parents into letting him get a pilot's license before he could drive a car. He joined Army ROTC in high school to earn money for college and fell in love with local girl Jaime Sommers, but their relationship ended when Steve left for college. While at college, he roomed with future recording star John Perry, and even wrote some songs he claimed would make John famous if he recorded them. In college he was outstanding in football, but turned down offers to join the pros in favor of graduate school. Steve earned masters degrees in aeronautical engineering, geology and history, and occupied what little spare time was left him with programs in wrestling, judo, aikido, gymnastics, and fencing. Steve's experience as a military pilot dates back to at least October 1962, as he flew reconnaissance missions over Cuba during the Cuban Missile Crisis. After college, Steve spent a year in Vietnam flying a helicopter gunship, but was shot down (breaking three of his ribs) and sent back to the U.S. to recuperate. He took the opportunity to transfer to the Air Force to fly jets. He commanded a wing of F-111 fighter-bombers, then was assigned to Edwards Air Force Base in California, where he became one of their top test pilots. He also met Doctor Rudy Wells, who quickly became one of Steve's closest friends. The reputation Steve earned at Edwards made him very attractive to NASA, who recruited him for the astronaut program. Even among the competitors of the astronaut corps, Steve stood out as the youngest astronaut, along with a combination of sheer genius, athletic ability and ladies'-man magnetism. It was at this time that he became seriously involved with Barbara Marsh; he and Barbara were engaged for a time, but his commitment to NASA ended the relationship. Steve was selected as backup mission commander on Apollo 17, the final lunar landing. When the primary mission commander broke his arm in a car accident two weeks before the launch, Steve was promoted to commander of the prime crew. At 12:53 a.m. on December 7, 1972, Apollo 17 launched from Cape Kennedy, Florida. Four days later, Steve landed his lunar module on the Moon; he carried out a series of successful experiments and even set the record for longest single moonwalk at seven hours, thirty-seven minutes. When Apollo 17 returned from the Moon on December 17, 1972, Steve Austin was a celebrity, as evidenced by a road sign near Ojai featuring his name. After making the obligatory rounds of talk shows and special appearances, Steve returned to Edwards AFB. He was anxious to return to space, but the next round of missions aboard the Skylab space station were already spoken for. NASA wanted him for a rotation aboard Skylab II, but Steve set his sights on the Space Shuttle, and quickly became chief design officer and chief test pilot of a lifting body prototype designed to test a spacecraft's ability to reenter atmosphere and land like an airplane. The test flight began well. The lifting body detached from its carrier B-52, ignited its engines and brought Steve Austin to the edge of space. He piloted the ship back into the atmosphere and to the runway back at Edwards, but a crucial component of the craft's steering system blew out, and the ship crashed to the desert floor. Steve Austin survived, but barely. His right arm was torn off by the twisting forces of the crash, which also crushed his legs. A fragment of metal penetrated the front of his flight helmet, shattered his jaw and destroyed his left eye. His ribs were crushed, a heart valve was damaged, and his skull was fractured. His legs were too badly crushed and had to be removed. Rudy Wells, who was present at the test, had Steve rushed to the base medical center and supervised hours of surgery. Steve was kept in electrosleep to allow his body to recuperate and to spare his mind the horror of his injuries. Project cyborgEdit While Steve slept, Rudy Wells was approached by Oliver Spencer of the Office of Strategic Operations. Oscar Goldman, the Director of the OSI, had long sought to create a cyborg, a melding of man and machine through the new science of bionics. Working with the Bionics Research Laboratory in Colorado Springs, he had the technology; now all he needed was the right man. Steve Austin was the perfect candidate. Spencer convinced Rudy Wells that bionics were Steve's best hope, and offered to pay six million dollars to make it happen. As later explained in "Pilot Error", this money was provided through the political efforts of Oscar Goldman. He had influenced Senator Ed Hill, an Air National Guard reserve general officer, to get emergency Congressional authorization for the funds without having to specify what the money was going to be used for. The next several months were difficult. When Steve was revived from electrosleep and learned of his condition, he attempted suicide. Rudy Wells knew that while Steve's physical condition had stabilized, his emotional state was delicate. He spent hours explaining bionics to Steve, using the astronaut's scientific curiosity and engineering genius to draw him out of his shell. After months of discussion and education, Steve agreed to the surgery. He was given a new eye, an new arm and two new legs; these were all bionic hardware. The recuperation process was long and difficult. The months it took for Steve to use his new limbs easily and safely took a heavy toll on his self-esteem. After a long period of testing and refining, Steve learned that OSI planned to use him as a special agent on missions too dangerous for normal agents and too specialized for regular military. His first mission was to rescue an Israeli sympathizer from Arab insurgents; Steve was captured and learned that his objective had been shot trying to escape months before. Steve was able to escape after a grenade assault on the insurgent base. Name - Steve Austin Level - 8th Level Astronaut (Academy Officer), 5th level Agent (Cyber Agent) Alignment - Principled Attributes IQ - 16 ME - 18 MA - 16 PS - 15 (This is his non Bionic Arm) PP - 15 (This is his non Bionic Arm) PE - 25 (His endurnace is greatly enhanced by his bionics which are nuclear powered) PB - 15 SPD - 94 (70mph/112kph, via bionic legs with the ability to leap 12m) HP - 63 SDC - 165 skills (See Bionics for SDC of individual limbs) Skills (See Ninja's and Superspies for all skills and percentages) Astronaut (Academy Officer +10% to all Military Skills) Primary Skills (8th level) Basic Military skill Program, Advanced Military Skill Program, Combat Aircraft SKill Program, Helicopter Aviation Skill Program, Electronic Warfare Skill Program, Advanced Pilot Skill Program, Science Skill Program Secondary Skills (8th level) Athletics, Climbing, Running, Body Building, Swimming Agent Primary Skills (Cyber Agent +10% to all skills) Information gathering Skill package, Suveillance skill package, deep cover skill package Secondary Skills Basic Mechanics, Basic Electronics, Cook, Desert Survival, MOutaineering, Spelunking Bonuses Attacks - 4 (+2 if using this in HU) Strike - +2 (additional +3 with Bionic arm) Parry - +3 (+3 with bionic arms or legs) Dodge - +3 (addtional +3 from bionic legs) Roll - +5 Pull pUnch - +4 Damage - +5 from Bionic limbs KO or stun on noatural 20 Judo Style Body Flip/Throw 1d6 damage and vitcim loses initiative and next attack Kick attack 1d8+7 Body block/tackle - +1 Bionics Bionic Arm/Hand - PS 20 (Normal, Lift 1200 kg), PP 20, SDC 150, AR 12, Built in Geiger counter and microhip detector Bionic Legs - PS 20, SDC 200 per Leg, AR 12, SPD 94 Bionic Eye - Zoom Lense, Microscopic Lense, Infrared Lense, Thermal Lense, Targeting Lense +1 strike and ranged attacks Reinforced Torso +100 SDC References The Bionic Wiki Ninja and Superspies (Skills and training etc) Heroes Unlimited (additional Cyber options)